Los Requisitos Para Ser El Novio De Hermione Granger
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Si bien para Hermione solo era necesario que su novio tuviera un que otro requisito, el que encabezaba su lista – aunque ella repitiera que no era importante – era que el futuro novio de la chica le cayera bien a uno de los mejores amigos de ésta, Harry Potter, porque o sino el infierno se desataría. Aunque eso era siempre y cuando Mione no tuviera otros planes. ¡Drarry! Del lento
**Los Requisitos Para Ser El Novio De Hermione Granger.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este proyecto participa en el festival Top!Draco: Universe Alterne 2016, celebrado por las páginas_ _ **We love Drarry**_ _y_ _ **I love BottomHarry**_ _._

 **Aclaraciones:** Puede que haya Dramione, Harmione (aunque en mi vida leí sobre estas parejas xD) y otras parejas pero esto al fin de cuentas es Drarry, del lenteja pero Drarry, preciosuras…

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Yaoi. Relación homosexual, como quieran decirle. AU (Alterne Universe/ Universo Alterno) y OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del Personaje). Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Si no te gusta este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

* * *

La muchacha de ojos y cabellos castaños subía con nerviosismo por las escaleras de aquel edificio cargando un libro medianamente grande y grueso entre sus brazos, mientras que era consciente que la persona que la acompañaba – la cual llevaba su bolso cargado de más libros pesados – no se quedara en medio del camino. Suspirando, y abrazando un poco más su libro contra su pecho, Hermione Granger tocó levemente la puerta roja que tenía el "72" en el medio de la parte superior, eso debía bastar; delatando un poco su ansiedad la joven de casi 20 años se acomodó un mechón de su ondulado cabello detrás de la oreja, observando por el rabillo del ojo al individuo parado altanera a su lado, vestido de la forma que solo él podía, con la cabeza en alto y gracias a algún milagro, sin soltar ningún comentario despectivo sobre el lugar o alguna de las personas con las que se habían cruzado al entrar en el complejo de departamentos.

 _Sólo esperaba que esto sí funcionara…_

Pocos minutos después de que Granger tocara la puerta dentro del departamento se pudo escuchar sonidos de corridas, como cosas caían al suelo y gritos como _"¡Hey, apúrate! ¡Mione ya está aquí, viejo!"_ , que si bien hacía que la nombrada rodara los ojos para luego reír por lo bajo, provocaba que _el_ _invitado sorpresa_ revoleara sus ojos dejando ver un gesto fastidiado por breves minutos en su rostro al escuchar la irritante voz de su insoportable pariente. Finalmente luego de lo que al par de jóvenes le parecieron horas, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules, que les sonreía divertido.

—Bienvenida, Mione. —dijo Ron Weasley alegremente al mirar fijamente a su mejor amiga. Cuando posó sus ojos en el acompañante de ésta, su gesto cambió _levemente_. —¿Y tú que haces aquí? —añadió groseramente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su invitada y a su…primo, su muy, pero muy lejano primo gracias a los dioses.

—Para mí también es un desagrado verte, Comadreja pecosa. —dijo el rubio chico al pasar un brazo por los hombros de la única chica en la habitación.

—¡Draco! —amonestó Hermione al mirar ceñuda al blanquecino.

Draco Malfoy, por su parte sólo sonrió ladino, pasando su mirada plateada por cada rincón de aquella habitación no tan ordenada como uno esperaría.

—Esta del asco. —dijo sin miramientos el arrogante joven.

—¡Tú…!—exclamó Ron al comenzar a ponerse rojo de la furia.

Eso sólo provocó una sonrisa más siniestra en el rostro del chico vestido con ropa de marca.

—¿Tú para qué crees que vinimos hoy? ¿Juntos? —finalmente cuestionó el Malfoy al levantar una ceja de esa forma tan suya.

Y sólo ahí, ante lo dicho por aquel rubio insoportable, el pecoso chico se fijó en la cercanía de su mejor amiga con el idiota de su primo, y el cómo se dejaba abrazar tan mansamente. Enseguida lo entendió todo.

 _¡Y demonios! Maldita sea la hora en la que se le ocurrió quedarse a dormir._

—¡A no! ¡A no! —gimió lastimeramente el alto chico. —¡Provocaran que se desate el pandemónium! —susurro por lo bajo, en el tono más alto que su estado alterado se lo permitía.

Con el miedo pintado en su pecoso rostro, Ronald miró con horror las escaleras que habían en el departamento conectando el primer piso con el segundo, tragó con dificultad al tiempo que pasaba sus azules ojos por las dos mesitas que habían en esa parte del hogar buscando con desespero sus llaves para marcharse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Él no estaría presente cuando _la bomba nuclear explotara y el mundo se acabara_ , no Señor. Suspiró con alivio al encontrar sus amadas llaves sobre la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, e ignorando a los invitados, moviéndose de la forma más ágil que nunca en sus 20 años de vida tomó entre sus manos lo que buscaba para pararse frente a la puerta, tomar el pomo de esta, y poder escapar.

En cuanto el sonido de pasos en la escalera resonó por el departamento, como si alguien bajara corriendo por ellas, provocando el ceño fruncido de la dueña de las orbes castañas y la mirada curiosa del Malfoy – la cual ocultó sin problemas -; para que luego de unos instantes apareciera un chico azabache que tenía el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros y sonreía de oreja a oreja, Weasley maldijo a todo lo existente.

—¡Mione! —exclamó alegremente el chico de altura mediana al prácticamente saltar sobre su amiga, abrazándose a ella, ignorando completamente a la persona que acababa de empujar.

Malfoy por su parte sólo frunció el ceño, disgustado. Por su lado la nombra sólo sonrió, intentando deshacerse de su nerviosismo, correspondiendo al abrazo del que era víctima.

—Hola, Harry. —saludó la blanquecina al mirar al chico de las gafas.

El dueño de las orbes verde esmeralda sólo amplió más su sonrisa para luego buscar con la mirada a su pelirrojo amigo. Cuando lo encontró le observó, extrañado, ¿A dónde iría a esas horas de la mañana en domingo?

—¿Saldrás, Ron? —cuestionó curioso al aún mantenerse muy pegadito a su mejor amiga gracias a su abrazo.

Sonriendo de forma tensa, mientras soltaba el pomo de la puerta – dejando ir su oportunidad de libertad – mientras se daba media vuelta de forma excesivamente lenta, el susodicho observó de frente a su mejor amigo, conectando sus azules ojos con los esmeraldas del sonriente azabache.

¿Será que en algún momento de su vida pasada fue una muy mala persona?

El pecoso blanquecino negó con la cabeza, suspirando cansinamente. —Solamente me fijaba si la puerta estaba cerrada, compañero. —se excusó, mientras separaba a su amigo de Hermione, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros una tanto pequeños del moreno al tiempo que miraba con el ceño fruncido al rubio Malfoy.

Ignorando de momento la presencia del blanquecino aristócrata los tres amigos comenzaban con una pequeña charla sobre lo que harían, mientras éste observaba minuciosamente al sonriente chico azabache quién era el que – según Hermione – vivía en aquel departamento. Pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello de un rubio platinado, y aprovechando su altura – porque vamos de algo debía servir haber sacado la intimidante altura de su padre, Lucius Malfoy – Draco prácticamente escaneaba con sus orbes color plata al chico blanquecino y de cabellos azabaches, sonrió con cierta arrogancia al ver que la diferencia de altura que en algún momento habían tenido había quedado prácticamente en el olvido, siendo ahora él el más alto entre los dos; no le sorprendió el notar que el cabello del menor seguía siendo un nido de pájaros, ni tampoco que siguiera con ese mal gusto para la moda aunque le debía dar cierto mérito al notar que al fin había cambiado sus sosas gafas por unas mejores pero que aún seguían escondiendo los brillosos ojos verde esmeralda.

 _Al fin de cuentas, en esos años, Harry Potter parecía seguir siendo el mismo tipo incorruptible y torpe de antes, seguía siendo el mismo que siempre le llevaba la contraria._

Potter frunció el ceño, provocando que el alto pelirrojo dejara de reír y que la muchacha amante de los libros se tensara. Se sentía observado y eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto, dejando ver la incomodidad pintada en sus orbes, Harry pasó su mirada esmeralda por cada parte visible de su departamento, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco más cuando su mirada se conectó con una plateada; pasó su mirada por el desconocido que había entrado en su casa sin invitación suya, le observó analíticamente, el tipo era alto, rubio, blanquecino y lo miraba con desdén, teniendo un brillo malicioso en sus orbes.

 _Por alguna razón aquel hombre se le hacía conocido…_

Pero en cuanto el joven más bajo – a comparación de los otros dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación – se percató de que aquel sujeto llevaba el bolso favorito de su querida amiga y que se encontraba muy cerca de ésta, el intento de recordar en dónde lo había visto desapareció de su mente. De un rápido movimiento, Harry se soltó del agarre de su mejor amigo, para tomar de la mano a la chica de ojos castaños y acercarla a él, mientras asesinaba con la mirada al mayor.

—¿Quién es él? —inquirió de forma recelosa, mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad sonrosada.

Draco sólo sonrió de forma más arrogante, levantando una de sus rubias y arregladas cejas, realmente estaba tentado a contestar pero con una sola mirada de Granger supo que no era momento. Bufó. El Potter seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, al igual que su trato con sus amigos, sin lugar a dudas.

Con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, fue el cabeza de zanahoria quién contesto. —¿No lo reconoces, compa? Es mi primo, Draco Malfoy. —dijo como tanteando el terreno, al tiempo que intentaba no hacer un gesto incomodo al decir en voz alta que era familiar del arrogante aristócrata. —Fue nuestro compañero durante la primaria y los dos primeros años de secundaria. —agregó.

— _¿Malfoy? ¿Ese Malfoy? —_ pensó el universitario al abrir todo lo que le era posible sus ojos, observando detenidamente al blondo.

 _Ahora entendía porque se le hacía tan conocido…_

Bufando, el chico de la extraña cicatriz – escondida tras su desordenado flequillo – desvió la mirada, posándola sobre un florero que se encontraba en una esquina, haciendo un mohín, por alguna razón se sentía bastante incómodo.

—He dicho que _quién_ es. —repitió cortante.

Entendiendo la pregunta de su amigo, Hermione suspiró, separándose del azabache y el ojiazul para dar un par de pasos hasta estar junto al blanquecino, e intercambiando miradas con Malfoy, suspiró, había llegado el momento.

Posando sus ojos nuevamente sobre Harry, dijo solemne. —Es mi novio, Harry.

Y cuando, luego de esas palabras, el rostro del azabache cambió completamente, el refinado chico, declarado como novio de la castaña entendió las palabras de la comadreja de su primo.

"— _Por mi parte no tendrás problemas, ya sufrirás el triple cuando Harry se entere, hurón malcriado. —"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se trataba de elegir pareja, Hermione Granger, tenía ciertos requisitos en los que se basaba para _aceptarlos_ , y aunque no eran muchos y a veces dejaba pasar uno que otro por alto, para ella eran importantes. Pero si bien a Mione no le molestaba exceptuar algunas cosas, con Harry la cosa no iba por ahí, menos con Malfoy – su archienemigo declarado de la infancia y, aparentemente la actualidad – por el simple hecho de que él, aunque no lo pareciera tenía expectativas muy altas, por lo menos cuando se trataba de su castaña amiga.

Por ello, luego de pasara la media hora de insultos y negaciones, las cuales agradaron y molestaron al heredero de _"Imperio Malfoy"_ , una gran empresa con muchas sucursales – que llevaba, además, un nombre al creído, según el chico de los cabellos alborotados – porque ciertamente fue _encantador_ revivir esos años en los cuales molestaba al siempre sonriente Harry Potter, los cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en los cómodos y mullidos sillones que había en el hogar del menor de ellos, estando el pecoso Weasley y el chico de la gafas en el sofá que estaba cerca de las escaleras mientras que los dos jóvenes restantes se encontraban sentados en el sillón que estaba enfrente, separados sólo por una pequeña mesita que de vez en vez sufría de las, para nada leves, patadas del Potter. El choque de miradas que se llevaba a cabo era de terror, la mirada esmeralda era intensa pero la plateada no huía, se mantenía dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento las chispas aparecerían, comenzando un fuego que lo consumiría todo y, para evitar quedar atrapados entre medio de esas mortales miradas la inteligente chica leía un libro que estaba apoyado sobre su regazo y Ron pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello – el cual ya necesitaba de un corte – decidiéndose entre ir a la pequeña cocina de la casa en busca de un vaso con agua, o quedarse a presenciar la próxima riña de esos dos; observó por un momento a Hermione para luego esconder su rostro entre sus manos y suspirar. Lo que hacía por sus amigos era como para merecerse un _Oscar_.

Cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo depredadoramente, observando con un brillo interesante a su enemigo, Harry rió.

Entre _los requisitos para ser el novio de Hermione_ figuraba:

Dicho por la propia Mione.

 _-Que su pareja debía respetarla._

Agregado por Harry.

 _-Que la persona en cuestión debía cuidarla._

—Bien, ya que dudo que puedas cuidarte sólo. —picó con malicia, obteniendo una mirada indignada del blondo.

—Harry. —advirtió la estudiante modelo. El susodicho la ignoró.

—Mañana deberás mostrarme si eres capaz de cuidar de _mi Mione_. —dijo sonriendo triunfante. —Si eres capaz de cuidarme a mí, un lunes paseando por el centro de la ciudad, no tendrás problemas con Herm. —aquello no era ninguna pregunta.

Torciendo el gesto, Draco dejo entre ver su molestia. —¿Cómo que _tú Mione_? —preguntó con un tono helado. Por alguna razón a Ronald le pareció ver que la mirada asesina que debía ser para Harry estaba dirigida a Hermione y ésta, sonreía con nerviosismo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de eso y de aclarar los últimos detalles, los dos invitados se despidieron.

—¿Ya te vas? —cuestionaron al unísono tanto Ron como Harry.

La chica asintió. —A diferencia de ustedes yo ya empezaré con el trabajo para la profesora McDonagall. —fue lo único que dijo.

Y, poniéndose de pie junto con el blanquecino vestido con finas ropas a paso calmado se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de siguiera abrirla, Malfoy, haciendo gala de su buen porte y altura se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el Potter. Sonriendo con arrogancia y mirándole con burla, Draco tomo una de las pequeñas manos – a comparación de las suyas – para depositar un beso en ésta mientras miraba fijamente al chico de extraña cicatriz.

Su sonrisa se agrandó al notar un rubor adornando las mejillas de molesto chico.

—Hasta mañana, mi Lady. —dijo burlescamente.

De un manotazo, y con el ceño fruncido el moreno se soltó del agarre ajeno.

—Deja de joder, Malfoy. —replicó con enfado, lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el rubio lo agarrara por el mentón por unos instantes para sonreírle con orgullo.

—En tus sueños, _Potty_.

Cuando finalmente ambos chicos de cabellos claros se fueron, Harry agradeció a los dioses que Ron no se hubiese percatado de su rostro completamente sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y el que, inconscientemente, agarraba con delicadeza la mano que había sido besada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sigo sin creerme que esto funcione, Granger. —dijo Draco al bajar por las escaleras, cargando de nueva cuenta el pesadísimo bolso, ¿De qué estarían hechos esos benditos libros?

La castaña por su parte sólo miró a su acompañante por unos segundos antes de suspirar. —Tú sólo sigue el plan, cumple con los requisitos y ya verás como todo toma su curso. —dijo al sonreír levemente. —Construiremos una preciosa relación. —añadió con humor.

El chico sólo miró con desdén a la mujer a su lado, levantando una ceja. —¿No se supone que _yo_ construiré una preciosa relación? —afirmó más que cuestionar.

—Oh vamos, todos estamos ayudando, ya acéptalo, Malfoy. —comentó autoritariamente la chica de ojos color miel.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo van?~ yo aquí trayendo otro proyecto x3 y creo que aquí es cuando me regañaran y dirán "¿Ya te fuiste a inscribir otra vez cuando no avanzas con los demás?" y mi respuesta es ¡No pude contra la tentación del Drarry! u.u ¡Aunque este será lentito!~ y sí, va para long-fic owo**

 **¡Bien no hay mucho por decir! Perdonen los errores, falta de sinónimos y demás, ¡Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!~^^**


End file.
